In recent years, a broadband access network using ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), FTTH (Fiber To The Home) or the like is rapidly spread, and thereby a technique for performing communication using an IP (Internet Protocol) network called a VoIP (Voice over IP) is developed.
As such a network, a network, for example, called an NGN (Next Generation Network) which can perform video communication, high-speed data communication, and the like, in addition to audio communication, is also proposed.
Meanwhile, the IETF (Internet Engineer Task Force) is an Internet standardization community that regulates an SIP (Session Initiation Protocol). The SIP is a protocol standardization of which is in progress as a technique for realizing real-time communication (for example, an IP telephony, a video conferencing, and the like) over the IP network.
An apparatus (communication control apparatus) for transmitting and receiving data using the SIP by connecting information terminals such as a personal computer (PC) and an image forming apparatus (MFP: Multi-Function Peripheral) to the NGN was known.
However, if an image is scanned and is transmitted, transmission information such as image data is edited and is transmitted in cooperation between the MFP having an image scanning function and PC.
However, since both the MFP and the PC are necessary in the method, installation costs increase. In addition, if a user is not accustomed to an operation of the PC, there is a problem in that the user feels that the operation is complex. On the other hand, even if the above-described functions are to be realized by the MFP singly, since the MFP does not only have to have a function of communicating with an external communication network but also to have a capacity of editing image data or the like, installation costs of the MFP also increase.
As methods for solving the problems, portable terminals such as smart phones which are being recently increasingly spread may be used. For example, image data read by the MFP may be transmitted to a portable terminal via a wireless LAN and may be preview-displayed on the portable terminal. However, there is no large-volume storage device in the portable terminal, and a capacity of editing image data or the like is not sufficient. In addition, a load on the network increases in transmission of image data using the wireless LAN, and thus a process time increases. Therefore, it is not easy to use a portable terminal as an alternative of a PC.
The exemplary embodiments have been made in consideration of these circumstances, and it is desirable to provide a communication control apparatus and a communication control system capable of transmitting a scanned image via an NGN by using a portable terminal without including a high-functional MFP or PC.